Your philtrum
by Septia princess prosecutor
Summary: yesung yang trobsesi dengn philtrum siwon dan menyimpan perasaan pada namja itu. wonsung slight wonkyu, Kyuchull.Chap end is up..RnR Gomawo ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Your Philtrum**

**FF Two Shot**

**Cast : All Member Super junior**

**Pair : Wonsung Slight Wonkyu**

**Warning : YAOI**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No Bash.**

**Chapter One**

Semua Sangat lelah setelah pulang melakukan tour keliling dunia, ya mereka para member boyband terkenal dan fenomenal dengan member sekompi, siapa lagi kalau bukan super juni-Or, semua member malam ini menginap di dorm termasuk choi siwon yang biasanya langsung pulang kerumah memilih untuk menginap didorm karena terlalu lelah dan ingin langsung membaringkan tubuhnya disalah satu kamar yang memang sengaja dikosongkan untuk member yang memang tak tinggal didorm ingin menginap disana. Siwon masuk kedalam kamar bermaksud untuk membaringkan tubuhnya yang serasa akan remuk, tanpa mengganti baju dia langsung naik ketempat tidur dan memejamkan matanya, rasanya nyaman sekali setelah beberapa hari tak mampu tidur dengan tenang, sampai akhirnya siwon kini benar-benar tertidur pulas, tak ingin ada yang mengganggu sebelumnya siwon telah mengunci pintu kamarnya terlebih dahulu. Tapi siwon selalu lupa kalau salah satu hyungnya yang mempunyai kebiasaan aneh memiliki kunci cadangan setiap kamar dan tanpa perlu izin dari pemilik kamar seenaknya saja namja itu akan masuk kedalam kamar para member sesuka hatinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si art of voice a.k.a yesung, yesung sangat terobsesi dengan bibir atas para member terlebih pada siwon, yesung sangat terobsesi dengan bibir joker namja itu, dia takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan apa lagi malam ini siwon tengah menginap didorm mereka.

**Yesung Pov**

Yey siwon menginap disini, malam ini Philtrum mu yang seksi itu akan kujamah choi siwon, salahmu kenapa memilih menginap disini, kapan aku akan memilikimu, memiliki bibir jokermu yang seksi itu, kenapa kau lebih respect pada maknae itu, bahkan kau tak segan-segan meminta dia memeluk atau menciummu tanpa kau tau aku sangat cemburu padanya, tapi aku tak mungkin mengungkapkan rasa cemburuku itu padamu, bagaimanapun kalian adalah dongsaeng-dongsaengku.

Ceklek

Ryeowook masuk kedalam kamar kami "hyung belum tidur" tanyanya padaku yang sedang duduk dikasur milikku

"belum wook ah..kalau kau ngantuk sebaiknya tidur saja duluan" jawabku

"yah..terserah hyung sajalah, aku sangat lelah, aku tidur duluan ne hyung"

"ne..tidurlah" jawabku dan menunggu beberapa saat sampai wookie benar-benar tertidur

Melihat dongsaengku itu benar-benar tertidur aku memutuskan untuk keluar kamar setelah mengambil kunci cadangan semua kamar yang memang kusimpan. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar yang berisikan siwon didalamnya.

Cklek

Yes berhasil, kuputar knop pintu perlahan, berharap tak ada suara sedikitpun agar tak membangunkan seisi dorm ini termasuk penghuni kamar yang akan kuabsen saat ini. Aku masuk kekamar siwon dan mendekati kasurnya, oh choi siwon bagaimana kau bisa setampan ini, dan bibirmu itu sungguh aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya, maafkan aku yang akan mengganggu tidurmu malam ini

**Yesung pov end**

Yesung masuk kedalam kamar siwon dengan mengendap-ngendap layaknya pencuri, perlahan dia mendekati kasur siwon, mendekatkan wajahnya tepat dihadapan namja itu "tampan sekali" gumamnya pelan, perlahan diulurkannya jemari mungilnya kearah wajah siwon tepatnya dibibir joker milik siwon, yah memang itulah tujuannya malam-malam masuk kedalam kamar ini. Setelah puas mengabsen bibir siwon yesung memutuskan untuk keluar karena sepertinya siwon mulai merasakan kehadirannya sebelum siwon benar-benar bangun.

Siwon mengerjabkan matanya saat terbangun karena merasakan aura aneh didalam kamarnya "eh..sepertinya aku mencium aroma parfum yesung hyung tadi" gumam siwon yang sudah sendiri didalam kamarnya saat ini "ah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja..kenapa si kau selalu menghantuiku hyung..sampai-sampai aku selalu merasa kau ada didekatku…..huft" siwon memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya

"pagi kyunie…" siwon mendekati kyuhyun yang sedang asik battle game bersama heechul dan memeluk dongsaengnya itu dari belakang.

"-sshit…" kyuhyun mengumpat kesal saat layar tv terpampang tulisan GAME OVER "ini semua gara-gara hyung.." gerutunya pada siwon dan matanya mendelik saat heechul menyeringai padanya "apa liat-liat" ketusnya pada heechul

"hahahaha kena kau maknae…mulai hari ini kau harus menjadi maidku selama sebulan penuh" balas heechul yang sudah berhasil mengalahkan evil maknae itu

"kau dengar itu siwon hyung..raja setan ini menang itu semua karena hyung, pokoknya hyung harus bertanggung jawab"

"yak apa katamu..yang setan itu kau bukan aku…" teriak heechul membuat kyuhyun terlonjak dari tempat duduknya

"aish..kalian ini ribut sekali…." Gumam leeteuk yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, aku bisa cepat tua kalau setiap hari mendengar keributan kalian yang tidak ada habisnya.

"hyung kan memang sudah tua.." celetuk kyuhyun membuat leeteuk langsung panic setengah mati

"chullie..chullie..mana..mana kaca..mana.." leeteuk menepuk nepuk bahu heechul dengan ganasnya

Heechul memutar bola matanya malas dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya "ini" diserahkannya pada leeteuk cermin mini yang memang selalu dibawanya kemanapun dia pergi

Leeteuk meraba-raba wajahnya sambil memandang kearah kaca "masih halus..tak ada keriput" gumamnya pelan membuat semua yang ada disitu bersweatdrop ria berjamaah

"pagi semua…." Sapa yesung yang baru keluar dari kamarnya "eh ada siwonie…"

"pagi hyung.." balas siwon membuat yesung senangnya minta ampun saat siwon balas menyapanya "sudahlah kyunie..sebaiknya kau mengaku kalah saja pada chullie hyung, sekali-kali kalah kan tidak masalah" siwon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kyuhyun yang kini sedang mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal telah kalah dari heechul

"aniyo..enak saja..aku tak mau"

"mau tak mau kau harus tetap mau maknae" balas heechul yang tengah menyeringai membuat kyuhyun merinding melihat seringaian mengerikan yang diberikan heechul padanya

"hyung lihat itu…dia itu sangat menyeramkan, aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau harus menjadi maidnya selama sebulan, bisa-bisa dia memakanku hidup-hidup hyung" kyuhyun bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh besar siwon

"yak sini kau maknae setan..sini..sini" heechul mencoba meraih kyuhyun yang ada debelakang siwon tapi tak bisa-bisa karena kyuhyun terus saja menghindar darinya

Bruagh

Tiba –tiba semua dikagetkan oleh yesung sudah terbaring dilantai karena pingsan "hyu…..ng" teriak ryeowook dan semua ikut menghampiri yesung, termasuk siwon yang dengan sigap langsung menggendong tubuh namja itu dan membawa kekamarnya

Siwon merasakan suhu tubuh yesung sangat panas, yesung tengah demam tinggi rupanya "wookie cepat ambilkan air dingin, yesung hyung demam dan juga ambil obat penurun panas ya.." perintah siwon dan langsung dituruti oleh ryeowook

"ne hyung.."

"kalian semua sebaiknya keluar..biar yesung hyung aku dan ryeowook saja yang menjaganya, kebetulan kami sedang tidak ada jadwal" pinta siwon dan dibalas anggukan oleh semua member yang tengah memadati kamar yesung

"hyung titip yesungie ne.." balas leeteuk dan langsung keluar dari kamar yesung diikuti member yang lain

Ryeowook masuk kedalam kamar membawa sebaskom air dingin beserta handuk kecil untuk mengompres kening yesung dan membawa sekotak obat penurun panas persis seperti yang diperintahkan oleh siwon.

"ini hyung.." ryeowook menyodorkan semua yang dibawanya pada siwon "siwon hyung urus yesung hyung, biar aku masakkan sup untuk yesung hyung ne.."

"ne.." jawab siwon yang sudah menempelkan handuk basah kekening yesung

"eungh…" lenguh yesung yang masih memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, yesung menggigil kedinginan dan dengan sigap siwon mengambilkan selimut yang lumayan tebal dari lemari dan langsung menyelimutkannya pada yesung "siwonie.." gumamnya lemah, yesung sedang mengigaukan siwon rupanya

"eh…kenapa yesung hyung memanggil namaku" bathin siwon bingung

"siwonie…Philtrum" igau yesung lagi

"mwo..aish…apa-apaan si hyung ini..dalam kondisi seperi ini masih saja memikirkan Philtrum, dasar aneh..aku kira kau benar-benar memikirkanku" gerutu siwon tak jelas

"siwonie…saranghaeyo…" igau yesung lagi dan kali ini siwon benar-benar terkejut dengan igauan yesung

"hy..hyung.." gumamnya pelan "apa itu benar..hyung…"

"siwonie…..saranghaeyo..Philtrum"

"yak kenapa Philtrum lagi…..apa aku harus bersaing dengan Philtrumku sendiri untuk mendapatkanmu hyung-ie.."

"eungh…siwonie…" igaunya lagi

Siwon berusaha menenangkan yesung yang terus mengigaukan namanya, dibelainya rambut hitam namja itu membuat yesung perlahan mulai tenang dan bibirnya pun sudah berhenti mengigaukan nama siwon dan sepertinya yesung juga sudah tertidur karena pengaruh obat penurun panas yang diberikan siwon padanya.

"hyung..kau itu cantik sekali…..kau tau sebenarnya aku sangat menginginkanmu menjadi kekasihku..tapi karena obsesimu yang aneh itu aku jadi illfeel padamu, kau itu menjadi menyebalkan saat sudah berhadapan dengan bibirku, sebenarnya tak masalah kalau hanya bibirku yang kau sentuh, tapi bibir semua member pun tak luput dari hobby anehmu itu, kau tau aku cemburu hyung" siwon bergumam sendiri pada yesung yang tengah terbaring, tak berharap sama sekali yesung mendengar curahan hatinya, yang terpenting dia sudah mengungkapkan apa yang selalu disimpannya sendiri didalam hati "cepat sembuh hyung…(chup)" siwon mengecup singkat bibir yesung, merasakan hangat bibir yesung yang disebabkan oleh demamnya yang lumayan tinggi "manis.." bathin siwon, lalu meninggalkan yesung sendiri dikamar setelah menyelimutinya terlebih dahulu

"hyung mau kemana?" Tanya ryeowook saat melihat siwon telah rapi dengan kemeja kotak-kotak dipadu dengan jas putih dan celana pendek yang senada dengan jasnya

"kau lupa..hari ini kita menjadi bintang tamu di KBS, aku kau shindong hyung, yesung hyung, hae hyung dan kyunie " jawab siwon membuat ryeowook membulatkan matanya terkejut

"mwo..aku lupa hyung…tunggu sebentar..aku numpang mobil hyung saja, eh tapi yesung hyung kan sedang demam hyung..tak mungkin kita meninggalkannya sendiri" jawab ryeowook yang sebelumnya ingin bersiap-siap langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat mengingat keadaan yesung

"uhuk..uhuk..aku tidak apa-apa..kajja berangkat..aku juga numpang ne woonie" yesung yang sudah siap dengan setelan jas hitam dan celana abu-abu keluar dari kamar dengan terbatuk-batuk dan wajahnya juga kelihatan masih pucat

"eh hyung sudah bangun..sebaiknya hyung istirahat saja, aku akan mengatakan pada manajer hyung kalau hyung sedang sakit, tak usah memaksakan diri hyung" pinta siwon dan dibalas gelengan lemah oleh yesung

"aniyo….aku tidak apa-apa..hanya demam begini saja tidak masalah buatku"

"ck kau itu keras kepala sekali si hyung" balas siwon sedikit kesal

Yesung terkekeh kecil saat melihat ekspresi kesal yang ditunjukkan siwon padanya " hei..aku itu hanya demam, kenapa kesal begitu eoh..wook cepat siap-siap..setengah jam lagi kita sudah harus disana"

"ne hyung" jawab ryeowook dan langsung melesat kedalam kamarnya

"sudah..jangan cemberut seperti itu..tanganku jadi gatal mau menyentuh bibirmu yang monyong begitu" yesung menyeringai saat melihat siwon yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya

"yak.." siwon menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menggeleng keras

"hahahahaha…..makanya jangan cemberut lagi…." Balas yesung dan dijawab dengan anggukan semangat oleh siwon.

**At KBS**

Mc mulai membuka acara mereka yang hari ini tengah mengundang beberapa member super junior yang memang sangat fenomenal tahun ini "kita sambut saja….ini dia super junio…..r" semua orang bertepuk tangan dan berteriak riuh saat beberapa pria tampan dengan setelan cool mereka keluar dari pintu yang berada dibelakang panggung, siwon dengan setelan jas putih dan celana pendek dengan warna senada dengan jas nya, disusul donghae kyuhyun yesung dan -sshindong yang memakai jas warna hitam, lalu ryeowook yang memakai kemeja berwarna biru dengan rompi putih dan topi putih menambah kemanisan namja imut itu.

Para member super junior langsung duduk ditempat yang memang disediakan untuk mereka dengan urutan dimulai dari sebelah kanan ada siwon lalu disusul donghae disebelahnya lalu yesung disebelah donghae, dibagian atas ada ryeowook disebelahnya ada kyuhyun lalu disusul oleh -sshindong.

Mc mulai perbincangan dengan para member setelah sebelumnya menyapa mereka dulu "anyeong haseyo…super junior.."

"anyeong haseyo.." jawab mereka kompak

"bagaimana kabar kalian semua…semua yang ada disini selalu berharap kalian selalu sehat agar bisa memberikan penampilan yang baik untuk mereka" Tanya mc pada member super junior

"beberapa kami yang hadir disini dalam keadaan sehat sekali, tapi ada salah satu dari kami yang sedang tidak enak badan" jawab siwon sambil tersenyum membuat penonton langsung histeris saat namja tampan itu memamerkan lesung pipinya.

"oh…kalau boleh tau siapa yang kurang sehat disini..kalau menurut pandanganku memang ada salah satu member yang terlihat pucat, tapi aku segan mengatakannya" balas mc sambil memandang kearah yesung

"ah…sebaiknya tak perlu dikatakan..kami tak mau membuat elf menjadi cemas karena kondisi kesehatan kami…yang penting bagi kami adalah memberikan yang terbaik untuk para elf" sambung shindong membuat studio semakin riuh dengan tepuk tangan dan teriakan para elf yang menonton siaran langsung itu

"wah sayang sekali kalau begitu..tapi ya sudah tidak masalah, saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian semua, menurut kalian siapa member yang paling mengesankan bagi kalian, kita mulai dari….siwon-sshi.."

"menurutku yang paling mengesankan itu…..yesung hyung" elf semakin histeris saat siwon menyebutkan nama yesung "yesung hyung itu orang yang sangat ramah, tapi dia memiliki satu kebiasaan aneh yaitu menyentuh bibir orang lain tepatnya disini…Philtrum" siwon mengarahkan tangannya pada Philtrum miliknya, yesung tertawa malu mendengar celetukan mematikan dari siwon

"benarkah?" Tanya MC meyakinkan

"kami selalu katakan padanya jangan lakukan itu dan dia akan bilang oke tapi kemudian akan melakukannya lagi" jawab siwon dengan ekspresi yang sangat meyakinkan

"bagaimana tanggapan anda yesung-sshi..apa benar yang dikatakan siwon-sshi.." MC mengalihkan pertanyaannya pada yesung yang sudah sangat malu ditempat duduknya

"ehm..semua orang berfikir bahwa aku gila karena Philtrum, tapi aku melakukan itu hanya untuk bercanda saja dengan semua member tidak lebih" jawab yesung setenang mungkin mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya

"aniyo…itu tidak benar.." sambung kyuhyun membuat tawa semua yang ada distudio langsung meledak "bercanda itu sekali-sekali hyung..dan kau melakukannya pada kami hampir setiap hari, apa lagi pada siwon hyung" maknae itu kini tengah menyeringai karena telah berhasil membuat yesung semakin malu.

"yak..apa-apaan kau maknae" yesung mencoba memukul kyuhyun tapi tak berhasil karena kyuhyun sudah menghindar terlebih dahulu

"dan ekspresinya sangat mengerikan" sambung donghae dengan wajah polos andalannya

"ekspresinya seperti ini" siwon mencoba menirukan gaya yesung " ketika dia akan melakukannya dia memanggil nama ku dulu…siwon ah…lalu mulai menyentuhku" siwon benar-benar serius menirukan gaya yesung saat menyentuh Philtrum miliknya, siwon memang actor yang berbakat, tawa donghae pun ikut pecah saat melihat keseriusan diwajah siwon saat menirukan yesung, sedang yesung hanya memandang pasrah kearah siwon yang sudah benar-benar mempermalukan dirinya.

"menurut anda Philtrum siapa yang terbaik yesung-sshi" Tanya mc pada yesung, yesung yang sudah terlanjur malu lebih memilih mengikuti saja acara ini agar cepat selesai

"Siwon-sshi.." jawab yesung mantap membuat suasana menjadi lebih riuh, bahkan mc pun ikut bersorak saat yesung mengucapkan nama siwon "setelah beberapa kali menyentuh bibirnya aku merasa sangat nyaman dan aku rasa bibir siwon-sshi sangat…menyenangkan" celetuknya membuat mc langsung tertawa keras sedang siwon hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengar celotehan aneh yesung.

"hahaha….ini sungguh sangat mengesankan bisa berbincang-bincang dengan kalian semua disini..sampai tidak terasa acara kita pun sudah waktunya untuk diakhiri" Mc melihat jam ditangannya saat kru memberi kode kalau waktu sudah habis "sampai jumpa dilain waktu…..katakan bye pada super junio…..r anyeong haseyo…" Mc menutup acara dan para member pun meninggalkan studio setelah melambai kepada semua penonton distudio.

Yesung memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing setelah keluar dari studio KBS, siwon yang melihat gelagat aneh yesung langsung menghampiri namja itu "hyung waeyo.." Tanya siwon pada yesung yang masih memegangi kepalanya

"eh…tidak apa-apa siwonie…aku hanya sedikit pusing saja" jawab yesung yang berjalan sedikit sempoyongan, tak sanggup menahan bobot tubuhnya yesung hampir saja limbung kalau saja siwon tidak segera meraihnya

"hyung…aish..apanya yang tidak apa-apa..ya sudah aku antar hyung pulang saja" tawar siwon yang sudah membopong yesung

Yesung menggeleng lemah "aniyo…..aku masih ada jadwal siaran hari ini siwonie….." jawab yesung keras kepala

"ck…kesehatanmu lebih penting hyu…..ng, biar teukie hyung saja yang menggantikan hyung siaran, sudahlah jangan keras kepala hyung" tolak siwon tapi sia-sia saja, yesung masih keras kepala dan melepaskan tangan siwon yang tengah membopongnya

"aniyo…..aku tidak apa-apa kog, kau kan juga ada syuting hari ini..sebaiknya kau pergi saja sekarang, aku bisa sendiri siwonie.."

"hyung…please jangan terus keras seperti ini…aku mencemaskanmu hyung…"

"gomawo sudah mencemaskanku siwonie..tapi aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa" jawab yesung mencoba menguatkan tubuhnya

"benar aka pa-apa hyung?" Tanya siwon mencoba memastikan

"hem..ne tidak apa-apa.." jawab yesung lemah

"tapi hyu…..ng"

"sudah pergi sana…nanti kau telat syuting..sana-sana" yesung mengusir siwon seperti mengusir ayam

"huft…..baiklah…baiklah..oh iya..nanti kalau sudah sampai di sukira hyung sms aku ne..aku hanya ingin meyakinkan kalau hyung benar-benar sampai disana" telak siwon dan dibalas anggukan lemah oleh yesung

Siwon meninggalkan yesung yang masih berdiri didepan studio KBS, yesung pun berbalik memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi baru beberapa langkah yesung merasakan kepalanya semakin berdenyut denyut, sampai langkahnya pun terasa tidak menapaki bumi lagi.

Siwon yang merasa hatinya tak enak pun langsung berbalik mencoba meyakinkan perasaannya dan benar saja, yesung hampir ambruk kalau siwon tak segera meraihnya untuk kedua kalinya "kan….sudah kubilang ja…eh hyung…hyung.." siwon menepuk-nepuk pipi yesung pelan karena dilihatnya yesung sudah tak sadarkan diri, siwon dengan sigap langsung menggendong yesung dan membawa kemobilnya.

TBC

RnR

Gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

**Your Philtrum**

**FF Two Shot**

**Cast : All Member Super junior**

**Pair : Wonsung Slight Wonkyu, KyuChull**

**Warning : YAOI, Alur kecepatan, Banyak Typo(s)**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No Bash.**

**Chapter Two**

**Enjoy Read **

Siwon masuk kekamar yesung sambil menenteng segelas besar air putih dan sebuah kotak obat untuk yesung yang terbaring lemah ditempat tidurnya, siwon mendekati yesung dan membantu yesung yang sudah sadar dari pingsan untuk duduk dan meminum obat yang telah disiapkan siwon untuknya, perlahan yesung menelan obat dan langsung menegak segelas air yang dibawa siwon karena obat yang terlalu pahit membuat yesung ingin sekali memuntahkan obat itu kalau tidak mengingat kondisinya yang tengah lemah saat ini.

Siwon terkekeh geli saat melihat ekspresi yesung yang sangat lucu saat meminum obatnya "kau seperti anak kecil saja hyung"

"obat ini pahit sekali siwon-ie..aish…" balas yesung lemah sambil menggerutu seperti anak kecil yang sangat membenci obat.

"haha…yang namanya obat ya pasti pahit la hyu..ng, ya sudah sebaiknya hyung istirahat" siwon membaringkan yesung ditempat tidurnya dan menyelimuti yesung sampai menutupi bagian dadanya "hyung aku tinggal ya…jangan terlalu lelah, nanti setelah syuting aku akan kembali kesini memastikan keadaan hyung"

"siwon-ie" panggil yesung saat siwon hendak meninggalkan kamarnya

"ehm..wae hyung" siwon membalikkan badannya dan kembali duduk ditempat tidur yesung.

perlahan yesung mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah siwon, mengusap lembut pipi siwon dan merasakan setiap lekukan wajah siwon yang sangat sempurna menurutnya, siwon hanya diam dan memejamkan mata saat yesung mengabsen seluruh wajahnya "siwon-ie.." panggil yesung lagi pelan, dan tanpa segan yesung meraba bibir bagian atas siwon dan semakin lama yesung semakin asik dengan hobby nya yang tidak lagi meraba melainkan sudah menyentuh bibir atas siwon yang sedikit basah karena keringatn dan bagi yesung keringat itu yang membuat siwon terlihat lebih seksi dan menggairahkan.

"ehem" kyuhyun menginterupsi kegiatan yesung saat entah mulai kapan dia sudah berada dikamar yesung sampai membuat yesung reflek menarik tangannya dari wajah siwon "aku hanya ingin mengantar ini untuk hyung, heechul hyung yang membelikannya tadi untuk hyung" kyuhyun memberikan yesung sebotol vitamin.

"gomawo kyunie.." ujar yesung saat sudah menerima botol vitamin yang diberikan kyuhyun padanya "sampaikan juga terimakasihku pada heechul hyung ne.."

"ne hyung…" jawab kyuhyun lalu keluar dari kamar yesung dengan seringaian tipis bertengger dibibirnya "kena kalian.." gumamnya pelan

"hei maknae bagaimana? Sudah kau berikan vitaminnya" tanya heechul saat melihat kyuhyun keluar dari kamar yesung

"sudah hyu…..ng" jawab kyuhyun malas lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan heechul

"eits..kau mau kemana" heechul menarik baju kyuhyun dari belakang "kau lupa kau itu sekarang maidku"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas "ne tuan muda…..jadi sekarang apa yang harus saya kerjakan?"

"nah begitu lebih baik..ambilkan aku makanan aku lapar" perintah heechul seenaknya

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal tapi tetap menuruti perintah heechul dan kebelakang mengambilkan makanan yang sudah dimasak oleh ryeowook sebelum pergi bersama sungmin ke sukira untuk siaran.

**WonSung**

Pagi ini Semua tengah berkumpul untuk membicarakan kegiatan apa yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini, mereka berkumpul di dorm lantai 11 membentuk sebuah lingkaran layaknya sedang melakukan konferensi meja bundar, yesung yang sedang duduk disebelah kanan leeteuk sesekali meraba wajah leadernya itu dengan jemari mungilnya, walaupun sudah dilarang tapi tetap saja yesung melaksanakan aksi yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan, heechul yang berada disebelah kirinya hanya menepuk jidat frustasi menanggapi dongsaeng anehnya itu sambil sesekali membantu leeteuk memegangi tangan yesung tapi saat heechul lengah lagi-lagi yesung akan melancarkan aksinya menyentuh dan meraba-raba wajah leeteuk.

Siwon merasa cemburu saat melihat yesung yang tengah asik menyentuh wajah leeteuk sesekali mencuri pandang kearah hyung yang dicintainya itu dan mendengus kesal saat melihat yesung memeluk leeteuk yang merasa kesal karena yesung tak mau berhenti menyentuh wajahnya.

"teukie hyung wajahmu halus sekali..kau facial setiap hari ya?" gumam yesung yang masih asik meraba-raba wajah leadernya itu

"tentu saja..apa kau mau ikut hyung ke salon yesungie?" jawab leeteuk yang merasa bangga saat yesung memujinya.

"ehm…boleh juga" sambung yesung sedikit mempertimbangkan ajakan leeteuk

"aku ikut.."seru heechul sambil mengeluarkan cermin kecil dari sakunya "aku kan juga mau terlihat tampan saat kita muncul di TV" heechul tengah asik memandangi wajahnya yang cantik di cermin mini miliknya "kau tidak ikut ming?" tanya heechul saat melihat sungmin sedang bergelayut manja pada ryeowook yang notabene merupakan namjachingunya sungmin

"kenapa mengajakku hyung? Aku itu seme..seharusnya hyung mengajak wookie, iyakan chagi" jawab sungmin sambil mengerling nakal kearah namjachingunya.

"aish kalian ini…tak perlu mengumbar kemesraan disini.." gerutu heechul saat melihat minwook yang asik mengumbar kemesraan mereka didepan para member lalu menolehkan pandangannya pada kyuhyun "hei maknae kau harus mengantarku kesalon hari ini.." perintahnya pada kyuhyun yang saat ini berstatus sebagai maidnya.

Kyuhyun memandang leeteuk dan siwon dengan pandangan minta tolong tapi naas kedua hyungnya itu hanya menggeleng pasrah saat heechul memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan sengit dan mematikan.

"terimalah nasibmu kyu" ujar hyukjae yang memegang pundak kyuhyun dari belakang

Kyuhyun langsung menghadiahi hyukjae dengan evilglare yang mematikan membuat hyuk mengkeret dan bersembunyi dibelakang donghae mencari perlindungan.

"hei sudahlah tidak perlu bertengkar seperti itu" ujar siwon sambil memeluk kyuhyun dari belakang "kalau kau mau aman turuti saja apa mau heechul hyung, hyung yakin kau akan selamat dari amukannya" sambung siwon sambil berbisik ketelinga kyuhyun.

"ehm..baiklah hyung, karena hyung yang mengatakan seperti itu aku akan menurutinya.."

"good boy.." balas siwon sambil menepuk sayang kepala kyuhyun dan tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya "now give me a kiss" siwon menunjuk pipinya agar kyuhyun memberinya sebuah ciuman dan tanpa segan kyuhyun menuruti permintaan siwon dan langsung mencium pipi hyungnya itu "kau memang dongsaengku yang penurut"

"saranghaeyo hyung" ucap kyuhyun membuat siwon tergelak saat melihat ekspresi lucu dan polos yang kyuhyun tunjukkan padanya.

"nado saranghaeyo naega dongsaeng"

"aku kekamar dulu" ujar yesung saat merasakan panas dihatinya dan memilih masuk kedalam kamar dari pada melhat wonkyu yang asik mengumbar kemesraan didepan matanya.

Blam

Yesung menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras, semua hanya mengedikkan bahu bingung tapi mereka yang tau yesung memang sedikit aneh tidak terlalu memperdulikan sikap namja itu dan melanjutkan lagi obrolan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

**Yesung Pov**

Aku masuk kedalam kamar dengan hati panas sambil menghentakkan kakiku dilantai karena kesal pada si kuda jelek itu, apa-apaan mereka seenaknya saja mengumbar kemesraan didepanku..menyebalkan..menyebalkan, apa itu give me a kiss, ciuman ku lebih baik dari itu, choi siwon menyebalkan, kuda jelek, muka tua aku membencimu.

Kuhampiri akuarium mini rumah dangkoma kura-kura ku, tempatku berbagi rasa, tempat meluapkan segala beban dihatiku, walaupun dia hanya diam menanggapi setiap ocehanku tapi aku yakin dia mengerti apa yang kuucapkan padanya buktinya dia selalu mengedipkan matanya saat aku berbicara padanya.

"Kau tau dangkoma hari ini aku sedang kesal sekali, kau ingatkan namja yang selalu kuceritakan padamu..itu lho choi siwon si tuan muda kaya tapi sangat dermawan " dan lagi-lagi dangkoma hanya mengedipkan matanya menanggapi celotehanku "seenaknya saja dia meminta kyuhyun menciumnya didepan mataku, kau tau aku cemburu..cemburu"

Ceklek

Kualihkan pandangan ku saat melihat seseorang membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam kamarku "mau apa kau kesini?" tanyaku padanya ketus

"aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaan hyung saja, hyung sudah sembuhkan?" tanyanya padaku dan mengulurkan tangannya kekeningku tapi langsung kutepis karena aku sedang kesal padanya.

"untuk apa kau perduli padaku, sudah sana pergi" jawabku dan lagi-lagi dengan nada yang benar-benar ketus, baru saja dia membuatku cemburu setengah mati sekarang pura-pura perduli padaku.

"ehm..ya sudah..aku pulang dulu ne hyung..anyeong" ucapnya dan langsung keluar dari kamarku, huh dasar namja menyebalkan.

**Yesung Pov End**

Siwon keluar dari kamar yesung dengan perasaan heran sekaligus kesal karena sikap dingin yang ditunjukkan yesung padanya, kyuhyun yang melihat wajah cemberut siwon dengan segera menghampiri hyungnya itu dan menggandeng tangan siwon manja "hyung kenapa?" tanya kyuhyun pada siwon

"gwenchana kyunie..hyung pulang dulu ne.." jawab siwon sambil melepas gandengan tangan kyuhyun perlahan dan berpamitan pada yang lain untuk pulang kerumahnya.

"aku tau, pasti karena yesung hyung..hem mereka itu sama-sama suka tapi tidak mau mengakui satu sama lain..ckckc dasar aneh" gumam kyuhyun pelan sambil sedikit berfikir apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk menyatukan siwon dan yesung.

Plak

Seseorang memukul kepala kyuhyun dari belakang "aku tau apa isi kepalamu maknae" ujar heechul yang merupakan tersangka utama pemukulan kepala kyuhyun dari belakang

"dasar raja setan…ini sakit tau…" dengus kyuhyun pelan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa nyeri "eh..hyung mau tidak membantuku menyatukan mereka?"

"kau yakin ingin menyatukan mereka? Bukannya kau menyukai siwon-ie?"

"mwo…hahahaha..tentu saja tidak hyung..aku itu hanya menganggap siwon hyung sebagai hyung saja tidak lebih..lagi pula aku menyimpan rasa pada orang lain" jawab kyuhyun mantap

Heechul hanya angguk-angguk paham maksud ucapan kyuhyun "memangnya kau menyukai siapa kyu? Oh hyung tau kau menyukai seohyun kan, kalau kau mau hyung akan membantumu mendekatinya"

"seohyun? Ehm..dia memang cantik..tapi..tidak..aku tidak menyukainya hyung..nanti hyung juga akan tau siapa yang kusukai..yang terpenting sekarang hyung harus membantuku menyatukan yesung hyung dan siwon hyung"

"oke kalau itu memang mau mu..hyung pasti akan membantu..tapi perjanjian kita tetap berjalan, kau tetap maidku selama 26 hari lagi" jawab heechul dengan seringaian yang mengerikan bagi kyuhyun

"yak..iya aku masih tetap maid mu hyu…ng..berhentilah menyeringai seperti itu..kau itu mengerikan tau"

"hahahaha…kau itu lucu sekali…seperti bada anjingnya donghae" heechul mengacak rambut kyuhyun dan meninggalkan maknae itu menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai 12

"ehm…dasar Cinderella…kau juga akan menjadi milikku nantinya" gumam kyuhyun saat heechul sudah pergi dari hadapannya dan melanjutkan langkahnya kekamar yesung untuk melihat keadaan hyungnya itu.

Tok..tok

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar yesung "hyung..aku boleh masuk tidak?" tanya kyuhyun masih sambil mengetuk pintu.

"masuk saja kyu..tidak dikunci kog" balas yesung dari dalam kamar

Ceklek

Kyuhyun memutar knop dan membuka pintu kamar perlahan, kyuhyun menautkan alisnya saat melihat yesung sedang asik mengelus cangkang dangkoma yang berada didalam akuarium "hyung…." Panggilnya membuat yesung mengalihkan pandangannya "hyung sedang memikirkan apa?"

"tidak ada" jawab yesung singkat

"jangan bohong padaku hyu..ng..ehm..hyung marah padaku karena aku dekat siwon hyung ya?"

"ah..ada-ada saja.. tentu tidak..untuk apa hyung marah padamu..kita semua kan teman kyunie..hehe" jawab yesung salah tingkah sambil tertawa garing menanggapi celotehan kyuhyun

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas saat yesung sama sekali tak mau jujur akan perasaannya pada siwon, kyuhyun memilih duduk diam dan memainkan pspnya saat yesung naik ketempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuhnya.

"kau tidak tidur kyu? Ini sudah malam"

"sebentar lagi hyung, aku tidur disini ya..tadi sungmin dan wookie mengusirku" jawab kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari psp kesayangannya.

"o….ya sudah..jangan tidur terlalu malam..besok pagi-pagi kita harus segera berangkat ke jepang.."

"ne hyung"

WonSung

Kyuhyun ryeowook dan yesung menenteng koper mereka menuju dorm mereka di lantai sebelas, mereka sangat lelah karena baru kembali dari jepang sehabis mempromosikan album terbaru sub grup mereka disana.

"hyung…" donghae memeluk yesung saat yesung lebih dulu masuk kedalam dorm dan disusul ryeowook dan kyuhyun " bogoshipoyo.." ucapnya dan dibalas senyuman oleh yesung, tapi senyuman yesung memudar saat siwon langsung memeluk kyuhyun yang berada tak jauh darinya "hyung lelah hae ah..hyung kekamar dulu ne" ucap yesung dengan nada sedikit lirih dan pergi kekamar sambil menenteng kopernya.

"chagi..bogoshipoyo…" ucap sungmin saat melihat ryeowook yang juga baru tiba sambil menenteng koper besarnya masuk kedalam dorm, dan langsung berhambur kepelukan namjachingunya itu.

"nado bogoshipoyo hyung" ryeowook membalas pelukan sungmin

"kyu malam ini kau tidur dengan yesung hyung..aku tidur dengan ryeowook" pinta sungmin pada kyuhyun yang masih mengobrol dengan siwon

"yak..enak saja..aku itu juga lelah…aku tidak mau" tolak kyuhyun sambil melipat tangannya didada pertanda kalau dia sedang kesal.

"kyu..jeba…l" pinta sungmin lagi kali ini dengan melancarkan aksi aegyo nya yang selalu berhasil saat meminta sesuatu pada kyuhyun.

"aish..ya sudah terserah kalian saja" jawab kyuhyun kesal

Siwon menarik tangan kyuhyun pelan "ya sudah kau tidur bersama hyung saja, hari ini hyung akan menginap"

"eits..tidak bisa..hari ini maknae ini tidur denganku..iyakan kyunie.." heechul ikut menarik tangan kyuhyun dan terjadilah aksi rebutan antara heechul dan siwon.

"tidak hyu..ng..aku ingin mengobrol banyak dengan kyunie"

"yak..yak kalian ini..aku tau aku ini tampan tapi tidak perlu diperebutkan seperti ini" jawab kyuhyun narsis membuat siwon dan heechul langsung melepaskan tangan mereka dari tangan kyuhyun "mianhe sebelumnya siwon hyung..aku ada urusan dengan heechul hyung..jadi malam ini aku tidur dikamar heechul hyung saja ya."

"oh ya sudah kalau begitu.."

"kajja hyung..aku lelah sekali.." ajak kyuhyun pada heechul dan dibalas anggukan semangat oleh heechul

"tumben mereka kompak sekali" gumam siwon lalu memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar karena dia juga lelah.

**At Heechul Room's**

"hyung..bagaimana sudah dapat ide belum untuk menyatukan siwon hyung dan yesung hyung?" tanya kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari heechul yang sedang bercermin dan mengganti pakaiannya menjadi piyama bercorak bunga-bunga.

"belum kyu kau bagaimana?" jawab heechul santai dan tetap focus pada piyamanya

"hyung..sebaiknya tidak usah pakai celana panjangnya, hyung terlihat seksi seperti itu" sambung kyuhyun saat melihat heechul yang tengah memakai piyama kedodoran dan mengekspos paha putih namja cantik itu

"mwo…"

Pletak

"appo….kenapa main pukul si hyung"

"dasar pervert" heechul mendengus kesal dan memakai celana panjangnya lalu ikut duduk dikasurnya bersama kyuhyun " kebetulan besok kita semua sedang tidak ada jadwal bagaimana kalau besok kita mulai aksi kita"

"boleh juga..jadi apa langkah pertama kita hyung?"

"blablablabla….."

Dan begitulah mereka merencanakan rencana yang luar biasa untuk menyatukan siwon dan yesung, dan besok akan kita lihat apakah usaha mereka berhasil atau tidak semua tergantung perasaan yesung dan siwon.

**Wonsung**

Kriiing…

Jam weker dikamar heechul berbunyi sampai memekakkan telinga, kyuhyun yang merasa tidurnya terganggu meraba meja yang berada disebelah tempat tidur heechul dan langsung melemparkan jam weker itu asal sampai membuat kegaduhan kecil dikamar heechul.

Bruak..prang..cetarrr

"berisik sekali..suara apa si itu" gumam heechul yang masih setengah sadar dan melihat kyuhyun masih tertidur ditempat tidurnya heechul mengguncang bahu namja itu pelan "kyu..kau dengar suara tadi atau tidak, itu suara apa?"

"tidak tau..jangan ganggu aku hyung..aku masih ngantuk" gumam kyuhyun dengan mata yang masih terpejam

"dasar kau ini..eh jam wekerku mana?" heechul yang tersadar saat melihat jam wekernya tak terlihat dimeja mendadak seperti mendapat firasat yang tak enak, bagaimanapun ceritanya jam weker itu adalah jam weker kesayangannya, jam weker yang dibelinya dichina dan harganya lumayan mahal.

Wajah heechul langsung merah padam saat melihat jam wekernya sudah tercerai berai disudut kamarnya dengan keadaan yang sangat tragis, heechul yang sudah bisa menebak siapa tersangka utama dari penghancuran jam wekernya dengan bringas langsung menghajar kyuhyun yang masih terlelap ditempat tidurnya "bangun kau maknae setan…"

" hyung ampun..ampun"

"tak ada ampun untukmu sebelum kau mengganti jam wekerku, kau tau disini tidak ada jual yang seperti ini, aku membelinya di china asal kau tau"

"iya..iya akan kuganti…sakit hyu..ng ampu..n" kyuhyun menarik tangan heechul membuat mereka berdua terjatuh bersamaan ditempat tidur heechul.

Heechul merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat posisinya saat ini dengan kyuhyun sampai tak berjarak sama sekali, jantungnya terasa berdebar sangat kencang, wajahnya pun terasa panas, entah perasaan apa yang melandanya saat ini. Perlahan kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah heechul semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, heechul yang merasakan setiap aliran nafas kyuhyun yang terasa hangat membuatnya memejamkan mata dan menikmati aroma tubuh kyuhyun yang terasa lembut walaupun mereka baru bangun tidur saat ini.

"hyung jadilah milikku" bisik kyuhyun saat heechul sedang asik dengan lamunannya

Heechul langsung membuka mata dan mencoba memastikan apa yang barusan didengar olehnya, beranjak dari posisi sebelumnya dan memilih untuk kembali duduk dikasurnya diikuti oleh kyuhyun.

"hyung mandi dulu.." heechul beranjak dari kasurnya tapi belum sempat berdiri kyuhyun menarik tangan heechul dan mendudukkan lagi heechul tepat dipangkuannya.

Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang ramping heechul lembut, menyesapkan wajahnya kedalam perpotongan leher putih heechul dan menggelayut manja pada hyung cantiknya itu "jebal hyung..jadilah milikku" bisiknya lagi membuat heechul terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"jangan bercanda kyu..tidak lucu.." balas heechul yang berusaha berdiri tapi gagal, kyuhyun memeluk heechul erat tak memberikan kesempatan pada heechul untuk lepas dari pelukannya

"aku tidak bercanda hyung..aku serius, aku menyukai hyung sejak lama, bahkan lebih dari suka..aku mencintai hyung"

"tapi kyu?"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian..jawab iya atau tidak"

"kyu..hyung harus jawab apa..hyung bingung"

"kenapa harus bingung..hyung hanya perlu menjawab hyung juga mencintaiku atau tidak itu saja"

"huft..baiklah..ne hyung juga mencintaimu kau puas"

"tidak romantis, ucapkan lebih lembut…seperti ini…nado saranghae cho kyuhyun..begitu"

"yak..kau ini…"

"sudah ucapkan saja hyu..ng"

"ehm..nado saranghae cho kyuhyu….n"

"begitu kan manis..gomawo chagi.."

"tetap panggil aku hyung maknae" ucap heechul ketus

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi hyu…..ng, sekarang aku itu kekasihmu..panggil aku kyunie atau chagi"

Heechul memutar bola matanya malas "ne..ne chagi..ya sudah hyung mau mandi..badan hyung sudah terasa lengket" kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan heechul beranjak dari pangkuan kyuhyun.

"hyung.." panggil kyuhyun saat heechul hendak masuk kekamar mandi, heechul menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang kyuhyun dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh "mandi bersama eoh" ucap kyuhyun membuat heechul membulatkan matanya menjadi semakin besar

"mwo..andwe."

Blam

Heechul menutup pintu kamar mandi sekuat tenaganya membuat kyuhyun tergelak melihat tingkah kekasih barunya itu.

**Wonsung**

Yesung terbangun dari tidurnya saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, sepertinya namja itu bangun kesiangan, segera dilangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi untuk segera membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket karena sepulang dari jepang tadi malam dia tidak sempat mandi dan memilih untuk langsung mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya yesung mulai memilah milih pakaian apa yang hendak dipakainya saat ini, dikarenakan jadwal yang sedang kosong yesung lebih memilih pakaian yang terkesan santai dan ringan, kaos putih polos dan celana boxer pendek.

Saat yesung keluar dari kamarnya yesung sedikit menautkan alisnya karena dilihatnya dorm yang tumben sekali sepi dan tak ada sedikitpun keributan yang diciptakan member yang lain seperti biasa, tak mau ambil pusing yesung memutuskan ke dapur Karena perutnya terasa minta diisi karena tadi malam yesung sama sekali tak makan apapun.

Yesung mulai mengacak-acak dapur dan tak menemukan bahan makanan apapun disana, bahkan ramyen pun tak ada, yesung mengelus perutnya yang semakin terasa lapar "aish..aku lapar sekali..mereka kemana si..tak ada apapun disini.."

"hyung sedang apa?" tanya siwon yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk sebatas pinggang dan memamerkan dada bidang nya yang kekar dan perut six pack membuat yesung meneguk ludah saat bola matanya menangkap pemandangan segar di pagi buta seperti ini, Mata yesung tak juga beralih dari tubuh siwon sampai siwon mendekatinya "hyung..wae?" tanya siwon saat melihat yesung yang masih asik memandangi tubuhnya.

"eh..a..aniyo siwon-ah..aniyo.." jawab yesung salah tingkah "kau ada disini? Kenapa aku tidak melihat yang lain dari tadi" tanya yesung berusaha mengalihkan perhatian siwon

"entahlah hyung..sejak bangun tadi aku tidak melihat siapapun disini..hyung sedang apa?"

"aku lapar..tak ada apapun disini..bahkan ramyen pun tak ada"

"ehm…begitu ya..ya sudah nanti kita beli diluar hyung..aku ganti baju dulu..hyung tunggu disini sebentar ya"

"hem.." jawab yesung seadanya.

Siwon telah siap dengan pakaiannya dan mengajak yesung keluar mencari makanan, tapi saat mereka hendak membuka pintu siwon terkejut karena pintu dorm terkunci dari luar.

"yak ..hyung..bagaimana ini..pintunya terkunci"

"mwo…apa-apaan mereka..aish..aku lapar sekali siwon-ie…"

"ehm..ya mau bagaimana lagi hyung.."

"hue..aku lapa…r.."

"yak..yak..tenang dulu hyung..di tas ku ada roti biar aku ambilkan dulu untuk hyung" siwon langsung bergegas ke kamar mengambilkan roti untuk yesung "ini hyung makan saja dulu…ini bisa mengganjal perut sementara kita menunggu yang lainnya pulang"

"gomawo siwon-ie"

Siwon memperhatikan yesung yang asik dengan roti pemberiannya, bagi siwon yesung selalu terlihat manis saat berada didekatnya.

"hyung "

"ehm..wae?" tanya yesung yang masih asik dengan rotinya

"aku jatuh cinta hyung…"

"uhuk..uhuk…air..air" yesung tersedak makanannya dan dengan segera siwon mengangsurkan segelas air putih padanya.

"pelan-pelan makannya hyung..aku tau hyung kelaparan"

Yesung meletakkan sisa rotinya di meja dan memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya akibat ucapan siwon barusan.

"mau kemana hyung? Kog rotinya tidak dihabiskan?"

"hyung sudah kenyang, hyung ada sedikit pekerjaan yang mau hyung kerjakan dikamar" jawab yesung datar lalu masuk kedalam kamar meninggalkan siwon sendiri.

**Siwon Pov**

Wajahnya begitu manis dan menggemaskan, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu hyung tapi aku takut mengatakannya padamu, takut kau marah padaku hyung.

"hyung" panggilku padanya yang asik dengan roti pemberianku tadi

"ehm wae?" tanya nya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari roti itu

"aku jatuh cinta hyung" ucapku pelan dan langsung dapat ditangkap oleh telinganya

Yesung hyung langsung tersedak mendengar ucapanku dan dengan segera aku memberikannya segelas air untuk meredakan batuknya akibat tersedak, setelah selesai meneguk segelas penuh air putih yesung hyung meletakkan sisa rotinya di meja dan memutuskan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, saat kutanya mau kemana dia menjawab mau kekamar karena ada sedikit pekerjaan dan akan diselesaikan dikamarnya, lihatlah aku belum menyelesaikan kata-kataku saja dia sudah bersikap seperti itu, apa lagi kalau kukatakan aku jatuh cinta padanya, mungkin dia akan marah dan menjauhiku. Ah aku tidak mau itu sampai terjadi, aku tak mau yesung hyung menjauhi ku.

**Siwon Pov End**

**Yesung Pov**

Aku masuk kedalam kamar dengan perasaan sakit disini, didadaku. Dia mengatakan kalau dia jatuh cinta, hatiku benar-benar sakit, sakit karena cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, separah ini kah nasibku sampai harus memendam perasaan seperti ini, seburuk itukah aku sampai tak ada ruang dihatimu untukku choi siwon. Hah..kurelakan kau bersama yang lain asal kau bahagia, kebahagianmu merupakan hal terpenting dalam hidupku.

**Yesung Pov End**

**At Other Place**

"apa kita tidak keterlaluan kyu?" tanya sungmin pada kyuhyun yang sedang bergelayut manja pada heechul

"iya..apa kau yakin kalau mereka berdua itu saling menyukai? Kalau salah bagaimana?" sambung leeteuk mencoba memastikan rencana mereka bersama untuk menyatukan yesung dan siwon.

"hyung tenang saja, kalau kita tak membiarkan mereka berdua sampai kapan mereka akan mengakui satu sama lain" jawab kyuhyun meyakinkan para hyungnya "chullie hyung popo.." pintanya pada heechul dan dibalas tatapan jijik oleh heechul.

"berhentilah bersikap over seperti itu maknae..kau itu tidak malu apa pada hyungdeulmu disini"

"chullie hyung kog mau si pada maknae setan ini.." hyukjae menggerutu saat melihat kyuhyun yang bermanja-manja pada heechul.

Kyuhyun memberikan evil glare pada hyukjae membuat hyukjae mengkeret dan membungkam mulutnya sebelum kyuhyun benar-benar menghabisinya, heechul hanya menepuk jidak melihat tingkah para dongsaengnya itu.

"hyung…ini sudah sore, sebaiknya kita pulang..aku kasihan pada yesung hyung, di dorm persediaan makanan juga sudah habis, kalau mereka kelaparan bagaimana..dan yesung hyung dari tadi malam belum ada makan apa-apa dan juga kondisi yesung hyung sebenarnya masih lemah, dari kemarin dia masih sedikit tidak enak badan" ryeowook memandang para hyungdeulnya satu persatu

"mwo..kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi wook ah..mana tadi aku mengunci pintu dari luar, mereka tak mungkin bisa keluar" heechul mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"ya sudah kita cepat kembali ke dorm.." leeteuk secepat kilat beranjak dari tempat mereka berkumpul diikuti yang lainnya dan mereka semua bergegas kembali ke dorm.

**Wonsung**

Yesung keluar dari kamarnya saat merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing karena dari pagi perutnya hanya diisi dengan setengah potong roti yang diberikan siwon padanya dan sampai sore seperti ini member yang lainnya juga belum ada yang pulang, dilihatnya siwon sedang tertidur di sofa, dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya yesung mendekati siwon dengan langkah mengendap-endap, yesung terpesona dengan ketampanan siwon dan lagi-lagi tangan yesung terasa gatal untuk menyentuh bibir bagian atas namja yang dicintainya itu.

"mianhe siwon-ie" gumamnya pelan, perlahan yesung mengulurkan tangannya ke bibir atas siwon perlahan tapi pasti jemari mungil yesung telah sampai dibibir atas siwon dan mulai dengan obsesynya menyentuh dan terus menyentuh dan itu merupakan kepuasan tersendiri terhadap hobby nya itu "banyak philtrum yang telah kusentuh tapi hanya milikmu yang tak bisa kulupakan choi siwon" ucapnya pelan

Ketahuilah bahwa sebenarnya siwon hanya pura-pura tidur saat ini, siwon tertawa dalam hati saat mendengar kata-kata yesung yang menurutnya sangat manis dan memutuskan untuk tetap berpura-pura tidur sampai yesung puas mengabsen bibir atas miliknya.

"siwon-ie..kau begitu tampan, aku menyukaimu bahkan mencintaimu tapi aku sadar aku tak pantas untukmu…hem..tau kah kau siwon-ie, meskipun kau tak mencintaiku aku takkan membencimu" yesung mengucapkan kata-katanya sepelan mungkin takut siwon terbangun dan melihat kebodohan yang diciptakannya sendiri.

Yesung semakin menikmati kegiatannya sambil sesekali berbicara sendiri pada siwon yang sedang tertidur, berceloteh seakan-akan siwon sedang berbicara dengannya. Yesung tak bosan memandang wajah tampan siwon sementara tangannya pun masih terus bekerja menyentuh setiap sudut bibir siwon yang sangat seksi menurutnya. Sampai pada akhirnya yesung semakin terpesona dengan bibir itu dan perlahan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah siwon, semakin dekat, semakin dekat dan

Ceklek

Yesung menghentikan aktifitasnya saat melihat seseorang membuka pintu dorm mereka, dan muncullah sekumpulan namja yang merupakan para hyung dan dongsaengseulnya yang baru pulang.

"aish..mereka mengganggu saja.." gumam siwon setengah berbisik dalam tidur pura-puranya.

"yesung hyung kau sedang apa?" tanya kyuhyun saat melihat yesung tengah berjongkok di depan sofa yang ditempati siwon untuk tidur.

"eh kyu..aku..aku hanya…" jawab yesung gugup

"hanya apa hyung?" tanya kyuhyun jahil "hanya mau mencium siwon hyung ya…ehm….hayo mengaku saja hyu…ng"

"a..ani..aniyo..aku hanya..hanya ingin membangunkan siwon-ie saja kog..aku aku" yesung benar-benar salah tingkah saat semua member memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"hei siwon hyung bangun..sudah jangan pura-pura lagi..aku tau hyung tidak benar-benar tidur" kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh siwon berusaha membangunkan namja itu yang memang pura-pura tidur.

Siwon membuka mata dan mendudukkan dirinya disofa, yah siwon masih terus ber acting layaknya orang yang benar-benar bangun tidur, sedikit menggeliat mengucek matanya dan menguap lebar "eh kalian sudah pulang, dari mana saja..bawa makanan tidak aku lapar" siwon memegang perutnya yang memang lapar.

"kalian keterlaluan, kalian biarkan kami kelaparan.." yesung mempoutkan bibir sambil memegang kepalanya yang memang sakit sedari tadi.

Siwon yang melihat wajah yesung sedikit pucat berubah panic dan menghampiri yesung saat namja itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa "hyung gwenchana?" tanya siwon pada yesung

"gwenchanayo siwon-ah..hyung hanya sedikit pusing saja"

"hyung pasti lapar..tadi wookie belikan makanan untuk hyung dan siwon hyung diluar"  
"gomawo wook ah..tapi entah kenapa selera makan hyung hilang, tadi hyung memang sangat lapar"

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya kekening yesung dan siwon menautkan alisnya saat mendapati suhu tubuh yesung yang panas seperti kemarin "hyung demam lagi" ucapnya

"wook ah..sediakan saja makanan untuk yesung hyung dan bawakan kekamar ya, biar hyung yang membawa yesung hyung kekamar." Siwon memapah yesung dan membawa kekamarnya untuk istirahat.

Dikamar siwon membantu yesung merebahkan tubunya ditempat tidur dan menyuapkan makanan yang dibawa oleh ryeowook kekamar yesung, yesung yang sama sekali sudah tidak berselera makan berkali-kali menolak suapan siwon tapi siwon tetap berusaha agar yesung memiliki sedikit tenaga dengan mengisi perutnya dengan makanan.

"kau tidak makan siwon-ie..kau kan juga belum makan dari tadi pagi" tanya yesung pada siwon yang terus memaksanya untuk makan.

"setelah hyung menghabiskan makanan ini baru aku akan makan" balas siwon tidak perduli dengan tatapan kesal yesung padanya.

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya "memangnya apa perdulimu padaku, aku kan bukan siapa-siapamu"

"kata siapa? Hyung itu orang yang special buatku" jawab siwon santai dan mengangsurkan sesuap nasi kearah mulut yesung "buka mulut hyung"

Dengan terpaksa yesung membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan siwon dengan sedikit menggerutu tak jelas karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

"hyung tau..aku membenci hyung" ucap siwon dan mengangsurkan lagi sesendok penuh makanan kearah mulut yesung

"membenciku? Memangnya aku salah apa sampai kau membenciku" tanya yesung yang mulai mengunyah makanan yang barusan disuapkan oleh siwon

"aku membenci hyung saat hyung menyentuh wajah member lain, memeluk member lain..a.."

Yesung menerima suapan berikutnya dan mengunyah lagi perlahan sambil mencerna kata-kata siwon "mereka itu kan hyung dan dongsengdeulku, jadi apa salahnya kalau aku menyentuh dan memeluk mereka, kau juga sering memeluk bahkan meminta kyuhyun untuk menciummu, kau tau kau itu sangat menyebalkan"

"itu kulakukan untuk membuat hyung cemburu padaku..lagi pula aku sudah lama tau kalau kyuhyun menyukai heechul hyung.."

"mwo..kyuhyun menyukai heechul hyung?"

"ne..dia sudah lama menyukai heechul hyung..dan.."

"dan apa..?" tanya yesung penasaran saat siwon menggantung kalimatnya.

"dan…aku sudah lama mencintai hyung..a.."

Yesung menolak suapan siwon "jangan bohong..hyung tidak suka kau permainkan seperti ini tuan muda choi"

"siapa yang berbohong hyung..? aku berkata yang sebenarnya..buka mulut hyung ini tinggal beberapa suap lagi"

"andwe..aku sudah kenyang"

"ck..baru juga tiga suap hyung.."

Yesung membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

Siwon meraih pipi yesung dan menangkupkan kedua tanganya di pipi yesung yang terlihat lebih merah dari sebelumnya "lihat aku..apa aku terlihat seperti berbohong"

Yesung menatap mata siwon dalam dan mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata itu tapi yesung sama sekali tak menemukannya.

Perlahan siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah yesung, mendekatkan hidungnya ke hidung yesung merasakan kehangatan dari setiap hembusan nafas yesung, sampai mata siwon dapat menangkap sebongkah bibir pucat yesung yang sangat menggoda baginya, semakin lama siwon semakin berani dan kini bibirnya sudah menempel dengan bibir yesung yang terasa hangat karena suhu tubuh yesung yang menghangat karena demam, siwon menjilat bibir pucat itu perlahan dan membuatnya sedikit basah tapi yesung tak terlalu merespon aksi nakal siwon dan hanya diam dan menikmati saat siwon mengabsen tiap sudut bibirnya, merasa tak mendapat balasan siwon menggigit bibir bawah yesung membuat yesung membuka mulutnya dan dengan sigap siwon langsung memasukkan lidahnya keliang hangat itu dan mengabsen setiap deretan gigi yesung dan semakin lama yesung semakin menikmati setiap aksi yang diberikan siwon padanya.

Yesung mendorong dada siwon saat merasakan pasokan udaranya mulai menipis, wajahnya yang pucat kini telah berubah menjadi merah padam bak kepiting rebus siap saji "kau ingin membunuhku hem" ucapnya dengan nafas tersengal.

"aku sudah terlalu lama menahan ini hyung, jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku akan menghabisimu hari ini.." siwon melanjutkan lagi aksinya dan yesung sama sekali tak menolak dengan apa yang dilakukan namja yang dicintainya itu "mulai saat ini hyung adalah milikku" bisik siwon ditengah aksi nakal yang diperbuatnya pada yesung.

"eungh….seenak akh…seenakmu saja mengakui aku milik..sssshhh mu.." balas yesung yang sesekali terlalu menikmati aksi nakal siwon.

Siwon menyeringai saat mengetahui kalau yesung tengah menikmati aksi mereka di ranjang milik yesung saat ini.

**Wonsung**

Siwon dan yesung sedang duduk berdua di sofa sambil menonton tv, heechul duduk dibawah bersama kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring dipaha heechul sambil menonton tv juga, yang lainnya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, leeteuk dan hyukjae yang sedang menjadi mc di salah satu stasiun tv, donghae yang sedang syuting di Taiwan dan shindong yang sedang berkencan dengan yeojachingunya entah dimana dan pasangan sungmin dan ryeowook yang sedang siaran di sukira.

Mata yesung memang focus menonton televisi tapi lihatlah tangannya tak pernah lepas dari wajah siwon tanpa perduli siwon terganggu atau tidak dengan aksinya itu menyentuh dan terus menyentuh bibir bagian atas milik siwon. Siwon hanya diam dan memaklumi hobby aneh namjachingunya itu karena walaupun sudah banyak yang melarangnya yesung tetap saja mengulangi dan malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

Walaupun kini siwon dan yesung sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, yesung sama sekali tak mau mengurangi hobbynya menyentuh atau pun meraba wajah member lain yang terkadang membuat siwon cemburu dan kesal pada namjachingunya itu, tapi walaupun begitu yang tetap dicintai yesung hanya siwon dan yang memiliki philtrum terbaik tetaplah siwon.

**End**

**Jika banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan harap maklum ya reader karena author sebenarnya bukan penulis tapi karena terlalu cinta sama super junior jadi beraniin diri nulis ff, Gamsahamnida buat reader yang mau review chap sebelumnya dan gomawo juga buat yang mau capek-capek ngasi saran yang sangat berharga buat author, author sangat berterimakasih karena wawasan author jadi bertambah.**


End file.
